Equivocación
by MariPotterG
Summary: Harry Potter acompañado por una botella de whisky de Fuego se da cuenta que su vida hasta ahora a sido en parte una equivocacion. Mal sumary pero denle una oportunidad y leanla.  HHr


Hola! Solo puedo decir que esto es lo primero que e escrito en mi vida, no estaba conforme con el pues cada vez que lo leia sentia que le faltaba algo pero me di cuenta que necesitaba subirlo para asi tener el empuje necesario para escribir mas. Este pequeño one-shot va dedicado a **JuliettaPotter**, esa maravillosa mujer que me introdujo sin saberlo a esta pagina ya que sus fics fueron los primeros que lei en Fanfiction, espero que algun dia se entere de esta dedicatoria.

Harry Potter se encontraba sentado en el mullido sofá de la sala en gridmund place, su rostro denotaba preocupación, porque esa noche había logrado aceptar lo innegable. Él podía considerarse un hombre relativamente feliz, tenía una esposa maravillosa y unos hijos adorables sin contar que Hermione y Ron seguían siendo sus mejores amigos además de su puesto como Auror en el Ministerio de Magia... pero Harry Potter se sentía incompleto pues se dio cuenta que lo que había creído correcto en realidad no lo era.

Ginny Weasley era una gran madre y esposa pero solo eso -su esposa- y Harry no podia encontrar algo que le indicara que Ginny era algo más. Porque en realidad quien lo conocía desde siempre, quien confiaba en él ciegamente – y él también podía confiar en ella como nadie-, quien siempre había estado allí era Hermione Granger. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego como para no verle?

Ella había estado ahí para apoyarlo en todo y para cumplir el papel de madre, confidente y amiga. Ella había reparado los pedazos rotos de su corazón poco a poco y los había unido otra vez, para luego desmoronarlo sin piedad alguna.

Harry tenía muy claro que al salir de Hoqwarts después de terminada la guerra se casaría con Ginny porque él la amaba, solo que más adelante se daría cuanta que no lo hacia lo suficiente. Además que eso era lo que todos esperaban, casi podía oir a la Señora Weasley planeando su boda.

De nuevo en su sala los recuerdos embargaron la mente de Harry vertiginosamente, como una película frente a sus ojos recordó cada momento en que Hermione empezó a desmoronar su corazón.

_Ella se veía hermosa, su sonrisa era radiante y de sus labios salió la frase que detuvo el corazón de Harry: "Si quiero casarme contigo…Ron" lo dijo tan pausado que Harry pensó que ella se había quedado sin voz. Si, Hermione se casaba con Ron y Harry a pesar de la alegría que sentía no pudo pasar desapercibido esa sensación extraña en el pecho que le indicaba que algo no estaba bien._

_Hermione iba caminando hacia el altar con su hermoso vestido blanco, se veía más radiante que nunca, o al menos eso pensaba Harry. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si esto era lo correcto, si esto era lo que en verdad los haría felices, pero no importo pues Hermione se veía feliz y eso era suficiente para él. Lo vio en su mirada cuando dijo Acepto._

_Estaban reunidos los cuatro en Gridmund Place y Harry y Hermione charlaban animadamente hasta que de repente una expresión de preocupación cruzo el rostro de ella y Harry lo noto al verla a los ojos que ella quería decirle algo importante, y se preguntó qué sería tan importante como para que no se atreviera a decirlo..- pues siempre se habían confiado todo- y obtuvo la respuesta cuando ella se llevó una mano al vientre, juraría que escucho algo romperse dentro de sí._

Harry desde ese momento había empezado a notar que cuando se acercaba a su amiga se sentía diferente, sobre todo cuando esta estaba embarazada, se veía más radiante que el día de su boda y también noto que cuando Rose nació algo más se rompió en su interior al ver que la hija de su Hermione era pelirroja, y no porque no lo supiera sino porque en el fondo quería que la pequeña fuese peli azabache o tuviese unos bellos ojos verdes.

Igual paso con la llegada de Hugo y Harry no podía más que reclamarse a sí mismo por pensar de esa manera y aunque en el fondo sabía que sentía por Hermione más que una amistad no lo acepto realmente hasta esa noche en que con una botella de whisky de fuego empezó a revivir en su mente su vida de adolescente y se dio cuenta que siempre estaba la castaña mas no la pelirroja, que era por Hermione por quien más temía y para su propia vergüenza era Hermione quien desde hace algún tiempo surcaba sus sueños. Era Hermione quien había perdido a sus padres para ayudarlo, era ella quien lo había sacrificado todo, quien le había demostrado infinita lealtad, era ella la poseía su corazón, era ella la que debió ser su esposa, la madre de sus hijos.

Aun recordaba ese baile que compartieron en la carpa, y juraría que podía escuchar en su mente la magnífica tonada que los acompaño aquella noche, se había sentido tranquilo y en armonía con Hermione, esa noche el ritmo acompasado de sus respiraciones lleno la carpa junto con la canción que sonaba en la radio. Pero Harry había alejado esos sentimientos de su corazón al regresar a Hogwarts para la batalla final, y ahora se enfrentaba de nuevo con ellos.

Pero ya era tarde para una historia de amor con su amiga, porque a pesar de todo él amaba a sus hijos y a Ginny también, pero no con la intensidad suficiente para sacar a Hermione de su mente. Y se preguntó mentalmente luego de meditar un rato ¿Por qué Ginny se casó con él?

¿Es que acaso nunca noto las miradas cómplices de él y Hermione?, ¿es que a Ginny nunca le molesto que la castaña siempre fuese la primera?, ¿es que acaso lo amaba tanto como para soportar eso? Harry no lo sabía y escondiendo su cara entre sus manos que estaban apoyadas en sus rodillas lloro, y lloro como nunca porque se daba cuenta que no estaba destinado a ser feliz – por lo menos no en esta vida- para después sonreír de forma burlona, porque apenas ahora a sus 30 años se dio cuenta que la respuesta a su felicidad estuvo siempre en frente de su nariz pero estuvo demasiado ocupado haciendo lo que los demás esperaban de él como para detenerse y pensar si eso era lo que quería, porque ahora se preguntaba qué haría; pues no se creía capaz de verla con Ron y tampoco se creía capaz de volver a pasar una noche con Ginny cuando en su mente seria la castaña la que estuviese entre sus brazos.

Porque en ese preciso momento Harry Potter se dio cuenta que amaba irrevocablemente a Hermione Granger. Porque en ese instante se percató de su vida era en parte una _equivocación_.


End file.
